Moving on?
by carlaconnorfan002
Summary: Carla finds out about Peter's affair, Carla is destroyed by this but she has to deal with it as she has something that links her to Peter.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a new fic for me! I wanted to do one about this ridiculous story line but please review! I hope you all like it and where it's going :) **

She ran out. She wished with all her heart that she didn't see what she just did. She only came home early to surprise him with a take away and some news. She cannot get the images of them two together out of her head. How dare he, she was thinking after everything they had been through, after all he had helped her through how could he think this would be ok? Did he think she would never find out.

She just ran, and didn't look back.

Peter ran out of his flat, their flat they shared, and ran after her. But he lost her, he also new if he didn't try to fix this then he had lost her for good. Tina emerged from their flat front door and approached peter.

"she will be back, but maybe it's better she knew about us?" Tina said as she placed her hand on his shoulder hopeful.

He shot round, pushing her hand off of his shoulder "she shouldn't know like this, get off me, I don't want you" he looked in the direction of where Carla had just run to and then flicked back to Tina "I never did, you were just throwing yourself at me and I couldn't resist, now I have lost the best thing in my life"

Tina looked at him in shock, but she didn't have a chance to speak before Peter said " just go away, I don't want to see you ever again, I need to see my wife" and with that peter ran off in the direction of Carla.

A little while later Carla found herself at her old flat, they had kept it as they were going to redecorate before selling it. She hated this place. It had so many bad memories but now her new flat that she shared with her husband was ruined. She found her way up to the door and let her self in.

She walked past THAT spot, and just managed to get to the sofa before falling to the ground and breaking down in floods of tears. How could he do this to her? She had so many questions and had no one to answer them. She was not going to talk to Peter. He didn't deserve her breath.

Meanwhile, Peter was trying his hardest to find her. He couldn't bear it if something happened to her while she was in this state. He didn't want to alarm anyone else to what he had been doing but he needed to know she was safe. He walked back in the direction of the pub. Michelle would be one of the people she turns to.

Peter walked into the pub and saw Michelle behind the bar, this meant she didn't know anything. So why should he involve her and he wasn't going to until Michelle got a phone call.

"hello... What's wrong...done what... Are you serious... I'll sort it, right now I'm just leaving." she said as she hung up her phone. She walked over to Steve "I need to go out, I don't no how long ill be"

"ok anything I can help with?" Steve asked innocently.

"No I'll tall to you later" Michelle answered with a worried look on her face.

Peter left the pub hoping to talk to Michelle. He waited outside for her. Five minutes later Michelle hurried out.

Peter grabbed Michelle's arm and said "Michelle, I know you must hate me but please I'm begging you tell me she's alright and that she's not done something stupid."

Michelle looked at him in disgust "What on earth are you talking about, what have you done Peter?" she shouted at him. She was clueless that was Ryan on the phone he needed some money sent over to him in Ibiza.

"oh Michelle I've really messed up" Peter looked at the floor.

"Please tell me you haven't done what I think you have?" Michelle said nearly in tears and in disbelief.

"I've hurt her Michelle but I need to see her to explain" Peter pleaded with her.

"Go to hell Peter you know how much it took her to recover from frank and you helped her with that and you do something like this, I don't know if she can recover, just get lost" Michelle told him sternly while walking away.

Peter did what he was told but took out his phone and called Carla. She was on her flat floor with her head in her knees crying her heart out. She couldn't get that image out of her head. She heard her phone ring from her bag and reached over to see who it was. Peter. She threw it across the room. It continued to ring but she ignored it, she then remembered a bottle of vodka was kept in the cupboard. She slowly walked over to it. She couldn't, could she?

She suddenly heard a bang on the door. She ignored it. But they banged again.

"Carla it's me" Michelle stated.

Carla made her way over to the door opening in enough for Michelle to walk in. She looked into Michelle's eyes and just collapsed into her, eyes in tears. "how could he do this to me Michelle."

Michelle shut the door behind her and just cuddled her friend. All night the pair were cuddled. Carla just lay on Michelle's lap while Michelle just comforted her. They didn't talk, she wasn't ready for that.

A couple of days later and Michelle was practically living with Carla. She didn't want to leave her in this state. Peter had continuously tried to call her but still hadn't figured out where she was. He was to busy thinking about what he had lost. Deirdre would pop in every now and again to make sure he wasn't drinking and every time he answered "if I start drinking again she will never take me back"

Deirdre took this as a good answer, she didn't trust it completely but it would give him the hope he needed.

Simon hadn't seen Peter in a couple of days, he didn't really want visitors even his own son. He didn't deserve him he thought. The girls at the factory had begun to ask questions on why both their bosses hadn't been in. Michelle had called rob and asked him to take over for today but she didn't tell him why. She knew he would fly off the handle and Carla didn't need that right now.

"why are you here Rob, where are Carla and Peter?" Julie asked.

"they are taking a couple of days off and have asked me to step in." Rob answered. He wasn't stupid he knew something must have happened to the couple but he wasn't expecting what it was.

Later that night Peter was walking down the road towards dev's. He needed some more fags of he was going to get through this evening without a drink. He noticed Rob locking up the factory. Which angered him. Underworld was half his and how dare Rob run it. But he knew Carla had put him in charge with meant she wasn't in any good state. This thought upset Peter he couldn't believe he had done this to her. He hadn't really thought about the consequences when he was doing it. But it was his biggest regret.

He saw that Rob got in his car and drove which was strange because he was living at number one and didn't need to drive. He must of been going to Carla he thought. He followed it and Rob led him to the old flat.

This upset Peter even further as he knew Carla hated this place, it was the worse place in the world to her but she would rather be here then with him. He had to change this. He saw Rob get out of his car and buzz the buzzer.

"Michelle its me" he said into the buzzer. Suddenly the loud buzzer sound let him up and he disappeared into the building. Peter stood and watched, he didn't want to go in there when Rob was there. He knew Rob would have a few stern words for him and he knew he deserved them. But he couldn't handle seeing Carla upset and being spoke to by Rob in the same night.

As Rob entered the flat he found his sister on the sofa with Michelle's arms around her. She looked awful. She had been crying all night and all week by the looks of it. "what has he done?" Rob asked.

Michelle got up and waked over to Rob "she caught Peter in bed with another women."

"I'm going to kill him" Rob said angry, looking at his lifeless sister on the sofa.

"clever that Rob we all want to kill him but she needs us and we will be no good to her in jail, she needs our support" Michelle told him.

"who was it with?" Rob asked.

"she won't tell me, she just told me she caught him in bed with someone else." Michelle looked at her and back at Rob. "there's something else Rob."

"What?" he asked.

"she has just found out she's pregnant, she came to me and took a test she wasn't sure about it but we talked and that's what she was going to tell him when she came home early and found him."

"Your joking right?" Michelle shook her head "I'm definitely going to kill him" rob told her. He turned around to leave the flat but Michelle grabbed his arm. "NO your not, she needs us I'm scared of what she will do." michelle said. "it's hard to get her to look after herself let alone the baby"

Rob and Michelle stayed with her until it got late and rob had to leave, he had a factory to run in the morning. Michelle had to stay and look after her. Peter was still outside waiting for Rob to leave.

He jumped up as soon as Rob left. He knew now was his chance. He pressed the buzzer and Michelle's voice came though the speaker. "what have you forgot you idiot" then the buzz went off and the door opened. Peter couldn't believe his luck.

Michelle left the door on the hatch and rejoined Carla on the sofa. As Peter reached the door he put his hand on it and pushed it slightly. He could see Michelle and Carla's lifeless body on the sofa with her head on Michelle's lap.

He pushed it open a little more, not knowing what was going to happen. He took a step inside. Michelle heard the door and flipped her head round instantly, she couldn't believe he had the cheek to be here. "GET OUT"

"I have just come to see Carla" he said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, thanks for the reviews! I just wanted to let you know that Peter only slept with Tina once. They haven't been having an affair. **

Carla lifted her head, she looked at the man that broke her heart, a single tear fell from her eye. Michelle saw this and had enough.

"She doesn't want to see you Peter so just go will you" Michelle said standing up, warning the man off.

"I just want to explain, I need her to know" Peter told her.

"Well she doesn't need anything from you anymore Peter you made sure of that" Michelle said looking him up and down.

Peter looked at his wife, "please Carla I just want to talk" she wasn't looking at him, she couldn't bare it.

The room fell silent, waiting for her response but there was nothing. "She obviously doesn't want to talk to you"

"She can talk for herself Michelle, I'm not leaving until she tells me to go" Peter stated as he stood his ground.

"Well let's see what the police have to say then shall we?" Michelle took out her phone and began to dial.

Suddenly a voice was heard, "Michelle, don't" Carla said. This gave Peter a glimpse of hope. He knew she wouldn't forgive him straight away but he may have a chance. Her voice sounded fragile and sad. He hated himself.

Carla lifted her head off of the pillow she was laying on and it felt like it weighed a ton. She then stood to her feet and turned to face Peter. Looking at him was like having five knives all put into her heart at the same time, it hurt so much. She hated him for what he had done but she still loved him and needed him. She just wanted him to hold her but the thought of that made her feel sick, he had touched her, Tina and his arms had been round her.

"what do you want Peter?" Carla asked "I don't have the energy for this"

"I know Carla I'm so sorry, I never meant for this to happen"

"then why did it happen? Was I never good enough?" carla asked. Peter took a step closer, he couldn't bare her to think that.

"Of course you were"

"THEN WHY peter." Carla asked.

"I don't know Carla, I guess she was another form of temptation" Peter looked at the floor.

Carla now had tears falling from her eyes, Peter wanted nothing more then to wipe them away and give her the cuddle she wanted.

"Seriously, you threw our marriage away for some temptation?"Carla said now raising her voice.

"No that's not what I meant, she was I don't know Carla" Peter said crying. He had now understood what he had done.

"Well I hope she was worth it Peter! Because you've lost more then just me, GET OUT" she screamed as Michelle grabbed her.

Peter was confused "Please no Carla, what do you mean?"

"you heard her get out Peter and stay away." Michelle told him and he did what he was told.

Peter had gone, Michelle was still holding a crying Carla. "how could he do this Michelle? I am pregnant with his baby and he does this!"

"I know babe it's not fair, but we have to sort things out and live our lives" Michelle tried to reassure her and spent most of that night trying to reassure her.

The next morning and it was Carla first appointment with the doctor about the baby. She couldn't face it, not without Peter. But Michelle was a close second, so she took her. It was hard for Carla to get dressed and walk out of the flat. She had been in there for a week now and hadn't left, so she needed the fresh air. She picked out her clothes and had a quick shower while michelle made some breakfast, Carla hadn't been eating but she needed to for the baby.

Carla came out of the bathroom to the smell of toast. This made her run back into the bathroom and throw up. Michelle had a slight smile on her face because when she was pregnant Paul, Liam and carla used to stand at the door while she was being sick and laugh. She knew she was to fragile for that but a slight smile to herself wasn't going to hurt.

After she had finished throwing up it was time to leave, she didn't want to because she might bump into Peter or her. But she had to. So she took Michelle by the arm and left the flat.

When they arrived at the doctors, Carla took a seat. She hoped with her whole body that no one she knew was there because then she would have to answer questions and she really didn't want to.

Forty five minutes later and they were all finished. They left and Carla had a slight smile on her face. But then reality came and hit her again. How could she have this baby alone. If it was just her she would have run away and moved but she had the baby to think about and it needed a father. But did he deserve this baby?

Little did the two ladies know, Deirdre saw them coming out of the doctors while walking eckles. She didn't know what they were doing but she thought Peter should know.

After her walk she put the dog back into number one and walked over to the bookies flat. She buzzed and Peter let her up.

"Hello Deirdre, I'm not drinking before you ask" Peter said, he was sat on the sofa and offered Deirdre a seat.

"Peter I have just seen Carla and Michelle coming out of the doctors. Carla looked a bit shocked but she had a small smile on her face, Michelle had her by the arm and comforted her." Deirdre told him.

"She does that" he said rolling his eyes "I couldn't get anywhere near her, Michelle is guarding her."

"yes but Peter what were they doing at the doctors" Deirdre questioned.

"I'm not sure, but last time Carla needed help with sleeping so I guess it's that." Peter said.

""but these are different circumstances Peter, she hasn't just been raped." that word went straight through Peter like a bullet.

Peter interrupted her "unless what I have done caused her to need them the same as she needed them then." Peter couldn't bare it.

"She can't have done, shes strong." Deirdre tried to convince him.

Over at carla's flat, Carla and Michelle were talking about the baby. "don't hate me if I say this, this is the last thing I want to say" Michelle said.

"go on" Carla said.

"I think you need to tell Peter, he needs to know before you make a decision."

"Michelle, I can't talk to him. I can't face him." Carla let a tear fall.

"but he needs to know Carla, before you make any decisions" michelle told her honestly, she didn't like Peter in fact she hated him for what he had done but he did need to know.

"well then you need to tell him, I'm not, I can't" Carla said.

"if you want me to I will, I don't want you to feel I made you tell him"

"well he does need to know and then maybe he will realise exactly what he has lost" Carla told her. She stood and walked into her bedroom.

Michelle left the flat in the direction of the bookies flat. She hated that she had to see him, but he did have to know.

She reluctantly pressed the buzzer, she heard Peters voice come through "hello"

She replied "hello Peter it's Michelle"

Peter smiled he wondered what she had come to say "come up" he said excitably.

She entered the flat with cation. Peter was stood waiting for her.

"hello Michelle is Carla ok?" Peter asked her.

"what do you think?" Michelle answered him harshly.

"oh Michelle listen..." Peter started but got interrupted.

"Peter I have come to tell you something" Michelle started.

"please Michelle I don't want to hear anything bad... Me and Tina..."

"TINA... Are you serious Peter"

"I know It was a big mistake... Wait did she not tell you?" Peter said.

"she said that she caught you in bed but she wouldn't tell me with who" Michelle said "no wonder she's in bits Peter, she trusted you and Tina. How could you?" Michelle turned away to leave.

"wait... You told me you have something to tell me." Peter said.

"Well peter that's just it, you don't know how much you have lost.."

"I'm hoping to get her back Michelle I'm going to prove to her how ever long it takes" peter told her.

"well you may have a longer wait then you thought" michelle told him.

"why Michelle I'm going to prove it and win her back"

"she's pregnant" Michelle snapped at him "so when she was most scared and needed you, you went and slept with someone else how do you think she feels Peter"

Peter took a seat, he had no idea. They discussed children but carla never wanted them. He couldn't believe it.

"Michelle I need to talk to her" Peter begged.

"she doesn't want to see you Peter, that's why she sent me" Michelle sighed she saw how desperate he looked. "she is ten weeks along and has a scan in two weeks, so if I were you id start proving yourself. But don't count on her forgiving you Peter because she's hurt and she needs time you have hurt her so much, she needed you now more then ever with the baby but you broke her trust and slept with Tina the one who she trusted you with"

Michelle the left the flat leaving Peter to think about what he has lost. He began to cry as he picked up a photo frame that had their wedding photo in it. Carla had rushed out and got it printed and put in a frame, it was her favourite picture from the wedding, they both looked so happy.

Michelle made her way back to Carla she had to let her know how he took it. As Michelle entered the flat, Carla was sitting on the sofa. She had her laptop out.

"hey what you doing?" michelle asked.

"I'm catching up on a bit of work, while I have nothing to do" Carla said "how did he take it?"

"he was upset Carla I think he really regrets it and trust me I hate that I have just said that"

"good, he should do he has lost me and the baby being a family with him" Carla said.

"so does that mean you are keeping the baby?" Michelle asked hopeful.

"I think I am" Carla said "I'm not getting rid of it because he's an idiot, If I was with him I would have kept it so why not"

"are you sure? A baby is a big thing to take on"

" I know but it will give me something to look forward to and something to hold on to" Carla said.

Her phone went off she had a message.

**Peter: I love you so much and meant all my marriage vows. I want you to know that I will always fight for us and our family. I'm so happy you are having our baby it's all I ever wanted. I'm such an idiot for letting it go Carla and I hate myself for it. I will try every day of my life to make it up to you.. I can't and won't let you go! I meant it that day.. I am never giving you up Carla... Never! I love you baby xxx**

Carla just burst into tears. She handed the phone to Michelle and she read it. She couldn't believe the cheek of it.

"you need to talk to him properly Carla." Michelle told her.

"I know I do but not yet I'm not ready." Carl sighed still with tears in her eyes.

**Sorry if it's a bit cheesy lol! Please review.. How would you like it to go? Would you like them back together? **


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Carla was still thinking about the text she got from Peter. She needed to talk to him but seeing him hurt so much. She didn't know how they happened or what they did or how long they were at it. She needed to know. She had her first scan next week and part of her wanted Peter there. He had a right to be there but the she would think of them together and it would anger her.

She woke up to the smell of toast. She knew it was michelle trying to feed her. She smiled. Michelle had been great. Just the support she needed. But she needed him. She got herself up and whipped on some clothes. She entered the other room where Michelle was.

"morning I made you some toast" Michelle said with a smile.

"morning, thanks but I can't stomach that today..." Carla told her rubbing her stomach.

"you need to feed that baby carla" Michelle said as she handed Carla her the plate, Carla took one whiff of the toast close up and ran to the toilet. Michelle laughed, she went to cupboard and got her out some plain biscuits and put them on a plate for her.

Carla came out of the toilet wiping her face with a towel "erghh when does that go away" she said.

"it will do soon" Michelle laughed.

"oh what's so funny" Carla asked.

Michelle thought she was in high spirits so she could tell her. "remember when you, paul and Liam used to stand and laugh at me when I was pregnant with Ryan?"

"oh yeah sorry about that, Paul and me laughed because Liam used to imitate you behind the door." she smiled to herself remembering Liam but looked down and sighed as she remembered all the men in her life and that Liam was no longer here.

Michelle saw this, "come on they wouldn't want you to be sad, they would want you to eat and look after that baby" michelle pushed the plate of biscuits towards her.

"I know" Carla said as she took one off the plate. "I thought I might pop into the factory today and see how rob is doing." she had a bite of one.

"oh really?" Michelle questioned unsure whether that was a good idea or not. "I'll come with you"

Carla smiled "ok thank you"

An hour later and they were outside the factory doors. "are you sure you want to do this? They will be interested in why you weren't in" michelle said truthfully.

"yeah Im sure, they will have to wait for answers, as far as I know it's only you,me, steve, rob,Peter and her that know about it and I intend to keep it that way." Carla told her.

"ok then your the boss" Michelle said as they both laughed, she took Carla by the arm and walked through the doors.

The girls and Sean were all stitching away and rob was in the office.

"hello mrs Barlow" Sally said.

Carla breathed in deep as Michelle squeezed her arm as if to say its ok.

"hello Sally" she replied while breathing out.

"no questions today eh?" Michelle said as they walked through and into the office.

"hello, I wasn't expecting you" rob said as he hugged his sister.

"its a nice surprise then" Carla smiled.

"you seem in a good mood" rob said.

"I wouldn't go that far rob" Carla told him.

Carla sat at her desk and flicked through some bits while rob was on peters desk. He didn't mention anything to do with him. He just got on with it.

"Michelle you can go home for a break if you want" Carla said laughing. "you've been with me for two whole weeks"

"if your sure ill be back at closing time" Michelle said.

"yeah I have rob" she said looking at rob.

"ok" Michelle grabbed her bag and left. As she left the factory, she saw Peter leaving devs and he saw her.

"MICHELLE" he shouted from across the road.

"Peter" she said as she walked along.

"is Carla in there?" he asked.

"yeah but please don't go in there." Michelle asked him.

"I wouldn't spring myself on her like that, how is she?"

"how do you think she is, you know Carla she's great at putting on a front."

"how's the baby?" he asked.

"it's fine, I'm making her eat"

"was she not eating then?" Peter asked he hated this.

" she wasn't she couldn't she was to upset, but she knows she has to now."

"I wish I could be there" Peter said.

"you could have been if you didn't do what you did Peter." she said quietly so no body walking past could hear.

"I know"

Michelle sighed she shouldn't be talking to him about her but she thought it might help. "look Peter she's going through all this without you, she being sick every now and then, she needs someone's support and at the moment that's me she needs someone there to rub her back and tell her it's all going to be ok or to run to the shop with a late night craving."

"I know that and I'm grateful to you, i would do all of that if she gave me the chance, did she get my text?" he asked hopeful.

"oh yeah that.." Michelle pulled some hair out of her face. "that upset her even more"

"it wasn't meant to"

" but I think she wants to talk to you... When she's ready" she said.

Peters face lit up "ill do anything"

"I know I think she knows that to" Michelle said walking away leaving Peter there to think. She walked up to the rovers.

As she entered the pub, Tina was behind the bar. She was so angry she wanted to hit her into next week but she couldn't. She just walked past her. Tina didn't say anything, she knew that Michelle must know. She hadn't been here in a couple of weeks and she was Carla's best friend.

Michelle called Steve into the back room. Steve followed her through.

"hello love" Steve said with a smile. He hadn't seen her a lot recently, although he knew why. Carla told her she could tell him to explain why she wasn't there. He didn't know who it was with.

"I want you to sack Tina now" Michelle said firmly. She was stood by the table while Steve was sat down around it, she didn't want to sit she had to do this first.

"why?" Steve said, he then thought for a second and continued "NO it was not her" he said in shock.

Michele simply nodded. "I can't have her working behind this bar Steve I'm serious"

"but I can't just sack her" steve said.

"I'll have to do it then" Michelle said storming out into the bar.

"Tina can I have a word in the back?" Michelle asked.

Tina just nodded she didn't want to create a scene. She walked slowly into the back room following Michelle.

She walked past Michelle as she shut the door. Tina took a seat near Steve.

"michelle I never meant to hurt Carla" she started but Michelle interrupted.

"don't even go there... Your sacked" michelle said.

"what you can't just sack me" tina replied.

"I can I'm the boss and I don't employ people that ruin lives...get out"

"Steve" Tina said.

Steve opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by Michelle again.

"I'm serious Tina, I can't have people like that behind my bar" Michelle said opening the door for her to leave.

"I didn't do it on my own you know, Peter is to blame to."

"and I have only just begun with him but know you have to leave" Michelle said.

"well this is ridiculous, I can't even keep my job she has to take that as well"

"are you serious right now? Take from you! Just get out Tina I swear" michelle said now even more angry.

Tina just got up and left through the bar "where you going in a hurry?" Sean said as she left but he got no answer.

Steve looked at Michelle and just as he was going to speak "don't Steve, I'm going to see Carla"

And she did so.

Over at peters flat he was sat in thinking about how he was going to approach Carla. He couldn't just turn up that would mean to much pressure. He was going to have to text her.

Over at the factory Michelle had just entered the office. "how was your day?" she asked Carla.

"ok I guess just catching up on some paper work and filling in this one." she said pointing to rob.

"good, listen I have something to tell you" Michelle said nervously.

"oh no what's up, do I want to hear this?" Carla questioned.

The factory floor was empty, the girls had gone home.

"I have just sacked tina from the pub" Michelle told her.

"good" Carla said looking down at her paperwork.

Michelle didn't want to pressure her into an actual answer with feelings but she knew good wasn't all she wanted to say. Michelle didn't want to tell her what she said it would only upset her.

"come on then let's go home" michelle said.

"ok" carla smiled.

Peter was outside the flat having a fag, when he saw Carla and Michelle come out of the factory and rob locking up behind them. Rob gave his sister a big hug and then left. Michelle linked arms with her and walked her to the car. They then both got in and drove off. Peter looked at his wife from a distance. What an idiot he thought.

When they got home Michelle offered to cook, which Carla knew was only to get her to eat but she went with it.

She had a bath while Michelle cooked. When she came out she went into her bedroom to get changed. Her phone was on charge so she checked if she had any messages. She had three from rob. She read them all.

**Rob: just checking your home ok?xx**

**Rob: Keep your chin up, I love you x**

**Rob: hello I'm being nice, you could at least answer me xxx**

She liked that he would check up on her.

She got dressed and joined Michelle at the table.

"thanks Michelle I am grateful you know" Carla said.

"I know but I have to look after you and my niece or nephew." she smiled at Carla.

Carla smiled and tucked into her dinner. Michelle was pleased she was eating.

The two had a chat and started to tidy up. "I need to sleep, is it ok if I go to bed now?" Carla asked.

"of course I'll do this, you go get some sleep." Michelle said.

Carla smiled at her and went into her room. She checked her phone like she always does before she sleeps and she had one message.

**Peter: hey baby, we need to talk. I need to explain myself and my stupid mistake. I can promise you it will never happen again. I love you to much to let what we have go. I understand you hate me and probably don't want to talk but I want to explain my actions. We need to talk about our baby too. I love you and always will xxxx**

Carla sighed. She didn't know what to do. She wanted to know the truth but would she like it?

**Carla: I need to know. Come to the flat at ten tomorrow.**

She wanted to put love you too on it like they always did but she couldn't so she pressed the send button. She wasn't looking forward to tomorrow at all.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews! I like that your enjoying this fic :) some people have requested I take it in a different direction but I want to stick with this being a carter fic! thanks **

The next morning meant that Peter was coming round. She hadn't told Michelle but told her she had to go home to steve for a few hours. Michelle didn't want to leave her but did as she was told.

Carl checked her phone and gasped as the time was 9:56. He was due here in four minutes. She wasn't ready for this and felt like cancelling but just as she was going to press send button the buzzer went.

She picked it up took a breath and said "hello"

Then she heard him, "it's me." The sound of his voice went straight through her. She pressed the buzzer and let him up. She latched the door a little, she took herself and stood up against the kitchen bar, waiting for him.

She could hear his foot steps as he got closer to the door. She took a deep breath and focused on why she needed to do this.

As he got to the door he saw it was open, Carla left it open so he didn't need to knock. He put his hand on it, took a breath and pushed it open. He walked through and saw Carla by the kitchen side. She looked beautiful.

"hello" Peter said with a big smile on his face.

"hello" Carla said.

"Carla listen I need to explain"

"what is there to explain Peter we both know what you did"

"I know what I did..." before he could continue Carla said "how many times Peter?"

"once Carla I swear"

"you expect me to believe that.. The first time you slept with her and I walk in?"

"that's the truth"

"I don't believe you peter"

"we only slept together once, but she pursued me for a couple of months before that"

"oh another thing I'm supposed to believe, she came after you" Carla said with a sarcastic laugh. She turned around and placed both hands on the counter and put her head down.

"Carla please" peter took a step closer to her.

"that means she was trying to get you at our wedding... Did you do anything with her on our wedding day"

"she tried to get me to not go through with it, but i love you Carla and wanted to marry you"

"why then if it was only once, why didn't you tell me she was after you, why didn't you say no when she wanted to sleep with you?" Carla asked.

"I guess I... I don't know Carla, I'm weak and fell for it."

"was i not good enough for you?"

Peter walked over to her and grabbed both her hands "don't you ever say that, you are everything to me and you are everything I need"

Carla pulled her hands away "then why sleep with her?" she now had tears streaming down her face.

"I don't know"

"I don't know is not good enough, peter! It's not an answer." she wiped her tears waiting for Peter to reply but he didn't he had no answer. "you know, I came home early that day to surprise you with the news about the baby, it was going to be a good night, the happiest night"

"really? I can imagine it I wish that I was there on my own and that we had that night"

"but what did i get instead. You two in my bed together..." more tears came streaming out "This was a mistake I need you to leave Peter" Carla said as she turned away.

"but carla we need to talk"

"leave Peter this was a mistake" she said as she entered her bedroom and slammed the door.

Peter stood there wondering if he should follow her in. He thought against it. He turned to walk out and took a couple of steps but he got stopped as Carla ran out and straight into the bathroom and threw up. Peter followed her in and rubbed her back. She shrugged his hand off but he put it back on. He was going to be there whether she liked it or not.

After she finished she stood up and barged past Peter.

"don't do that, you have no right" carla said angry.

"I want to support you, Carla it's my baby to"

"well you didn't care about me and my baby when you slept with that bitch"

"Carla that's not fair I didn't know about the baby"

"oh no but you can just hurt me"

"come on Carla don't be like this, it wasn't like that"

"what was it like then Peter? Were you bored and thought you'd start an affair?"

"no Carla of course not"

"because that's what it would have been...an affair"

"it wouldn't because I would have known..." Peter stopped himself.

"known what...NO" Carla took a seat and continued "known about the baby, so you wouldn't have done it, so I'm not good enough for you but if I was having your baby you wouldn't have done it"

"no thats not true, I love you and she was just a bit of temptation and I fell for it like an idiot but it was only once and I swear it will never happen again." Peter took a seat near Carla.

"Peter I want to believe you but I can't" she looked down.

Peter moved himself closer to her "i will prove it, I need to prove it I want to be there for you and the baby" he put his hand on Carla's hand.

She didn't move it, as much as she wanted to she couldn't. He keep it there and rubbed his thumb up and down her finger.

Carla looked up at him and he looked at her their eyes met for longer then they should have done "I've missed you baby" Peter said.

"and I've missed you but that doesn't mean that I can forget what you've done" she said pulling her hand away.

"I know it's going to take time but I'm willing to wait" he said.

"I know..." but just as she was going to continue the door opened and michelle walked through with rob.

"what are you doing here?" Michelle asked before rob spotted who it was.

Then rob clocked who it was "what the hell do you want" rob said walking over to him "get out"

"rob" Carla said.

"I've just come to talk to Carla" Peter said.

"well your finished now" rob said.

"I'll be done when Carla wants me out" Peter said standing his ground.

"you'll be done now or do I have to drag you out" rob stated.

"I'd like to see you try rob" Peter said as michelle rolled her eyes.

Rob grabbed him by his collar, but Peter pushed him off. Rob took a step back, but came forward and punched Peter in the face. As he did he flung backwards into Carla, knocking her over. "Carla" Peter shouted he knelt down to help her.

"ROB" Michelle shouted.

Rob ran over to his sister to help her up "I'm fine" Carla said but flinched suddenly holding her stomach. She winched in pain.

"right I'm taking you to the hospital" Peter said.

"no I'll take her you two are idiots do you know that, sort yourselves out" Michelle said sternly as she took Carla by the arm and helped her out to the car.

"this is your fault rob" Peter said.

"I'm not the one that slept with the babysitter" rob said.

"that's not what I'm worried about right now I have to go to the hospital, that's my baby"

"oh so you do care" rob said as Peter ran out the door, he chose to ignore it.

Over at the hospital Carla had just been checked over by the doctor and everything was fine. The baby was fine and she could go home in a coupe of hours, they were just keeping her in for observation.

"why didn't you tell me you were having Peter over" michelle asked.

"I just needed to talk to him chelle" Carla responded.

Michelle wasn't happy but knew she needed to support her "how did it go anyway?"

"he said it only happened once"

Michelle let out a gasp "he really tried that one"

"I think I believe him chelle.. He looked gutted and was sorry for what he had done"

"your not going to forgive him are you?" michelle asked not wanting to hear the answer.

"I don't know, but it's not just me is it" Carla said.

"but you can do it on your own Carla"

" I know but he gives me support and he does it so well but I wouldn't get back together with him just for the baby"

"I know that, and I know how much you love him Carla we all do"

Carla let a stray tear fall from her eye. She wiped it away.

Michelle was about to talk but there was a knock on the door.

"who is it?" Michelle shouted out.

"it's Peter"

Michelle turned to Carla, "do you want him in here?"

She simply nodded.

"ok come in" Michelle shouted out.

Peter rushed in "Carla I'm sorry" he said.

"I'll leave you two to it" Michelle said.

"thanks" carla said to michelle as she left the room.

"how you doing?" Peter asked.

"me and the baby are fine"

"oh thank goodness" Peter sighed.

Carla just looked at him. He came closer to her and lent against the bed. He took her hand in his. But she pulled it away.

"you don't get to be like that anymore Peter you slept with someone else." Carla said.

"I know carla ok I'll back off I'm sorry.. I was just so worried about you" he said.

"I know but you have to stop acting like nothing has happened, I'm not yours to touch"

That hurt Peter more then anything, he loved that with a simple touch he could make her feel better.

"ok" he said. Michelle entered the room again with some coffee for her and a cup of water for Carla.

"everything ok in here?" michelle asked.

"yeah Peter was just leaving" Carla said looking at him. Peter shot her a sad look but she didn't fall for it. If he wanted them back he had to work for it.


	5. Chapter 5

That afternoon Carla was just packing her things because the doctor was letting her go home.

"hey how you doing?" Michelle asked as she entered the room.

"I don't know"

"what do you mean?" she asked confused.

"I just want to go home and cuddle up to Peter with a nice film on the tv, eat rubbish and take the fun out of his choice in film" Carla sat back down on the bed.

"I know you do"

"but you don't though.. I just want him Michelle"

"come here" Michelle noticed she was crying and pulled her in close. "shhh"

Peter was at the Carla's flat, he had the spare set of keys that they had cut. He had bought flowers round and placed them in a vase. He popped them on the side so she would see them when she got back.

He also wrote a note and placed it in an envelope. He then wrote Carla on it and left it with the flowers. He placed a present on her bed and left the flat, knowing carla was on her way home.

Michelle grabbed the bag out of the car while Carla got out and entered the building. Michelle joined her. Carla opened her door and spotted the flowers, her heart sank. It was a big bunch of the flowers they had at their wedding. She froze on the spot.

Michelle had also noticed the flowers. She walked over to the to move them but carla said "no leave them" she noticed something was under the flowers. "what's that?" Carla asked.

"looks like a letter, but it's addressed to you." Michelle said handing it to her.

Carla took a seat on the sofa and opened it.

Carla,

I needed to write this to let you know how sorry I am. I regret what I did deeply and I want you to know that. I love you so much and it hurts me to think I have hurt you. I know what I did was wrong and that a husband shouldn't do that to his wife, or his baby. You have made me so happy with the news of our baby. I am going to be there for you and you are going to be a brilliant mum.

I'm glad you had Michelle there when you needed her and I know she looked after you. But that should have been me and I shouldn't have caused that pain. I know you will show her this letter so thank you Michelle. I promise you that I will be there every step of the way as much or as little as you need me.

I love you Carla Barlow and our baby.

All my love

Your husband xx

Carla looked at Michelle. "why does he have to confuse me" she asked.

"this is Peter were talking about why does he do anything." Michelle answered.

"can I be alone please" Carla asked.

"I don't think that's a good idea Carla after the day you've had" Michelle said.

"please Michelle I need to be alone."

"ok but you call me if you need to ok"

"yes come here" Carla gave Michelle a big hug "thank you"

Carla shut the door after Michelle and fell to the floor. She couldn't take this anymore.

She picked herself up and went to her bedroom. When she opened the door she saw the present laid out on the bed. She strolled over to it slowly. She sat on her bed and opened it up.

It was a couple of tiny outfits for the baby and on it It said 'daddys angel' the other said 'mummy's solider' there was also a soft bunny for the baby.

A tear fell from her eye. She loved him. She took the bunny and lay down. She cuddled it as she fell asleep. She had her scan in the morning and hadn't decided if Peter should come or not. She knew she had to decide and quickly.

The next morning Carla had hardly slept. She was tossing and turning all night, thinking about Peter and how she wanted him. Michelle knew what today was and came round nice and early.

"hey how you feeling this morning?" she asked Carla.

"I'm confused michelle, I don't know whether to call Peter and tell him he can come or not" Carla told her honestly, taking a seat on the sofa.

"well no one can make that decision for you, you have to make it but how do you feel about him?"

"i love him and I want him here" Carla took a breath "that's what my heart says but my head is telling me not to trust him and to go with you"

"well why don't you phone him and talk to him?" Michelle advised. "then you can decide together and you can see which body part is strongest" she laughed.

Carla smiled at her "I guess your right" Carla took out her phone and text Peter.

**Carla: hello, can you come to mine we need to talk about today? **

**Peter: of course I can xx**

Peter got straight up and went straight to Carla's. Michelle answered the door to him. As much as Michelle hated him for what he had done he was the father of the baby, Carla couldn't leave. She needed to talk to him. If it was just her Michelle could have helped her get over him but she will forever be tied to him.

"hello Peter" Carla said.

"I'll leave you two to it" Michelle said as she entered Carla's bedroom.

"How are you today?" Peter asked.

"confused" she answered him bluntly.

"can I help?" Peter asked.

"my heart is telling me that I want you and I want to take you to the scan but my head is telling me not to trust you and to walk away. And I don't know which to listen to."

Peter took a step closer to Carla "i can't tell you what to do but I love you Carla and I would love to come to the scan with you but if you don't want me there then I will wait until you do."

"but thats the problem I do want you there Peter, but I don't want to get hurt again" Carla told him truthfully.

He joined her on the sofa "i will never do that again, I know what its like to be without you and I can't have that"

"but i don't know Peter"

"let me come to the scan with you, let's just spend some time together and see what you feel like after?" peter hoped she would say yes with every fibre of his being.

"I'm not sure Peter"

"come on how else can I prove to you that you can trust me" Peter said.

"ok but Michelle comes to" Carla said.

"ok if that's what you want" peter was elated. He would get the see and hear his baby.

Carla got up off the sofa and entered her bedroom. She told Michelle that he was coming but that she wanted her there too. michelle wanted it to be a happy occasion, she didn't want Peter to ruin it.

"right we best get going then" Carla said as she walked out of her bedroom, grabbed her bag and coat and stood waiting for michelle and Peter.

"I'll drive" Peter said.

"no it's ok I'll drive, so we can get away from you if we want" Michelle said smiling as she barged past Peter to join carla.

Peter followed the two women out and down to the car park. He got in the car with cation as he didn't want Carla to change her mind. Carla sat in the front with Michelle while Peter sat in the back on his own.

Half an hour later they were all sat in the waiting room. Carla was in the middle of them both.

"why am I so nervous?" Carla asked Michelle.

"because it's a scary thing to deal with but it's exciting all the same" Michelle smiled back at her.

Suddenly a women called "Carla Barlow."

Carla grabbed peters hand for support and left it there before she realised it was him. He smiled and squeezed it a little so she knew he was there, but she let go.

In the room Carla was laid on the bed. Michelle was by her side and Peter was just behind Michelle. He didn't want to impose and he could see the screen so he didn't need to be closer.

"right then carla, I'm just going to take a look at your baby is that ok?" the women said.

"yes" Carla said nervously but excited. She had never wanted to be a mother but when she got pregnant she couldn't get rid of it, it was hers and peters.

"right this is going is cold" the women warned her, squirting the gel on to her stomach causing Carla to flinch. She then placed the device onto her stomach and moved it around until she got a picture up on screen.

"there you go there's you baby" the women said pointing to the screen "theres the head and theres the feet" she pointed to the body parts.

"that's my baby" Carla said in glee.

"look Carla" Michelle said she looked at Peter, he was quiet but happy. "here stand here you can have a better look" she moved over so he could stand closer.

"and this is your babies heart beat" the women said as a pounding sound came out of the machine.

Peter grabbed Carla's hand. She didn't move it. He noticed a small tear come out of her eye. He wanted to wipe it but didn't want her to be uncomfortable. She wiped it away herself.

"right then I'll print these pictures out, I won't be minute" the women said as she left the room.

"carla that's our baby in there" Peter said still holding her hand.

"I know it's amazing" she said back to him while cleaning herself up and pulling her top back down.

The women re entered with the pictures and handed them to Carla. "thank you" she said.

Later on Michelle dropped Peter and Carla off at the flat as she had to rush off to Steve as he was having a drama in the pub with no staff since they fired Tina.

As they entered the flat Carla was civil "do you want a cup of coffee?" she asked him as he took his coat off.

"yes please but I'll do it you sit down."

Carla took a seat on the sofa and flicked through her scan pictures. Peter joined her while the kettle boiled.

"here which one do you want?" Carla asked him.

"which ever one.. there all beautiful to me" Peter said making Carla smile.

"here have this one" she handed him one of the pictures "I have another scan in eight weeks"

"is that the one were we can tell if it's a boy or a girl?" Peter asked.

"yes we can have a private scan in six weeks if we want... that will tell us"

"it's up to you, I'm easy"

"I want to know so I can get ready, what would you like?" she asked Peter.

"I don't mind, I would love a daughter, because I have a son but I'd love another little me" peter laughed. Carla giggled along to. "what would you like?" Peter asked her.

"i don't mind as long as its healthy but I'd love a daughter"

"yeah she would be as beautiful as you" Peter said placing his hand on her cheek. Carla smiled. She looked into his eyes.

Peter found himself feeling happy, he felt like she was too. He bought his face into hers and placed his lips onto her mouth. He was relived when she retaliated and let their kiss get deeper.

Put Carla soon remembered what she was doing and pulled away.

"that shouldn't have happened" Carla said looking away.

"shouldn't it?" Peter said placing his hand back on her face and pulling it round to face him again.

"Peter can you leave please" she said pushing his hand away.

"but Carla"

"please Peter?" she asked.

He stood up, took his picture and left, leaving Carla to think about todays events.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews I like to hear what you think! I hope you like this chapter and continue to enjoy this fic. just let me know.**

Carla couldn't believe she had just let that happen. But it felt good and natural, she thought to herself. She couldn't just forgive it all that quickly. She took out her phone and text Michelle.

**Carla: hello can you come over I need to talk to you xx**

**Michelle: give me half an hour and I'll be there :) xx**

**Carla: ok thank you xx**

As she said Michelle was there with in half an hour. She entered the flat and sat with carla on the sofa.

"don't be mad with me" Carla told an unimpressed michelle.

"what?" Michelle asked slowly, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Peter kissed me..."

"what!"

"and I kissed him back"

"why Carla you..kn.." Michelle started but Carla cut her off "but I pulled away before you go on" Carla told her.

"oh Carla"

"don't do that, I need you to shout at me not feel sorry for me"

"why did you do it?"

"we were talking about the baby and it felt like old times, I forgot for a minute that we weren't together and I don't know I just let it happen."

"well is it going to happen again?" Michelle asked hoping she knew the answer.

"I dont know" Carla placed her head on her lap and her hands over her head. Now she was really confused. She loved him and wanted him and it's clear he wants her but she cant trust him and that's what was killing her.

"Michelle I love him and want him here but I don't trust him." Carla told her honestly.

"I know you do, listen how about we get away for the weekend? A nice hotel somewhere with a spa?" Michelle asked. "rob can take care of the factory and Steve can handle the pub"

"that sounds good" Carla smiled.

"then you can think about Peter while relaxing and not worry about it"

"I'd better get packed then" Carla said running into the bedroom.

"I'll phone for a booking at that nice hotel" Michelle said taking out her phone and searching up the number.

"then we can go to yours and get your bag" Carla came back through and said.

"are you sure? You haven't been on the street since it happened apart from the factory and doctors but the pub is a bit public" Michelle reminded her.

"I know but I want to get going straight away"

"what if we see Peter?" Michelle asked.

"then I will talk to him but he will be in the flat anyway."

"ok come on then"Michelle said excitedly.

Michelle pulled up outside the pub. "do you want to come in?" she asked a nervous carla.

"no I'll wait here, you were right it's a bit public, just hurry" she told Michelle. Michelle ran into the pub to get sorted.

Peter was indeed in the flat. He was moping around wondering if he had ruined it with Carla. He wanted a fag so he left the flat and stood outside. He noticed Michelle's car outside the pub. He just presumed she went inside, until he saw someone move in the front seat.

He walked over and noticed it was Carla. He wondered whether to leave her alone or not. But he had to do this now.

He walked over to the car and knocked on the window. Carla jumped a little until she noticed it was Peter. She took a breath and opened the window.

"hello" she said nervously.

"oh Carla I'm such an idiot" Peter told her.

She smiled which he took as a good sign "I know that"

"how are you anyway?" he asked.

"fine I guess and confused, but me and Michelle are going away for the weekend to sort my head out" she told him.

"oh right" Peter said shocked.

"I need to do this Peter, that kiss should of never happened"

"but I liked it and I know you did to, it felt right like it used to"

"yeah It did but lets not forget who ruined that" she said.

"I know I did Carla but we were making progress, please don't do this"

"I need to clear my head and it may be a good thing, I may come back and realise I want you back and that we can go back to normal or.."

Peter interrupted her "or you could go and realise you hate me even more and never want me back"

"maybe but thats my decision to make Peter" she told him as Michelle came out of the pub.

"oh Peter?" she said confused.

"yeah Peter was just going" Carla told her.

"don't forget I love you! See you when you get back, have a nice time" Peter told her.

"bye Peter" Carla said winding the window back up.

"ready to go?" Michelle asked.

"yes let's go" Carla said as Michelle pulled away leaving Carla to look back at an upset Peter.

An hour and a half later they had arrived at their hotel. Carla took her bag out of the car while Michelle grabbed hers. They both walked through the big golden door to get to the shiny cream marble reception desk. They checked in and made their way to their room.

"this is nice isn't it Carla" Michelle asked a distracted Carla. Michelle sighed "come on don't think about him were here to relax"

"I know and yeah it's nice, I like it here." Carla said back.

"shall we do for a dip in the pool?" Michelle asked.

"maybe later" Carla answered.

"no come on you can't stay here a stew were going for a swim" michelle told her. "go and get changed" Michelle said throwing her bikini at her, making Carla laugh.

She got up and entered the bathroom to change. She reappeared five minutes later and stood by the mirror.

"do I have a bump yet?" Carla asked her turning so that she was looking at her sideways.

"a little one I guess but there's nothing big and no one will notice unless they know your pregnant." Michelle reassured her. Carla stood looking in the mirror rubbing her stomach.

"I guess your right" Carla told her.

Back in weatherfield Peter was in his flat alone. He was looking through the wedding album. His phone then bleeped. He jumped up quickly hoping it would be Carla but what he saw on the screen was not what he was expecting.

**Tina: hello, I miss you! I want to see you. I know Carla isn't in town so I hoped we could meet **

Peter couldn't believe this. He didn't want her to contact him. He didn't want to see her. He wanted Carla and the baby. He wanted to text her back and tell her not to talk to him but if Carla found out he was talking to her then it would make things worse. So he didn't reply. He got up off of the sofa and left the flat. He needed to talk to someone. He went to a meeting, he was tempted to drink but he couldn't do that to Carla.

Back at the hotel the two women had finished there swim and were now on the way to the restaurant for dinner.

They grabbed a nice table and sat reading the menus.

"thanks for this Michelle it's been just what i needed." Carla told her.

"Im glad it's helped, what have you decided?" michelle asked.

"I want to take it slowly with Peter, but I want him to earn it" carla said "I know it won't be like it was but we can hope"

"if your sure" Michelle said quietly.

"I know you and rob aren't going to be happy with this but I have to try" Carla said. "if I try and it feels wrong then I can tell my baby we tried"

"but you don't have to prove anything to your baby Carla"

"I know that but I need him, he helps me by just being there you saw me when I found him with her, I was a mess"

"exactly I don't want him to do it again"

"he won't" Carla sighed. "I won't let him, but I'm not going to run into his arms, he has to earn it Michelle" she continued smiling at her.

"if you say so"

During there time in the restaurant they talked through how to deal with peter and what to expect with the baby. They had a nice meal and Michelle had some nice wine. They finished their meals and went up to bed. Carla was tired most days now, she needed the rest.

The next morning, they were packed ready to come home. Carla text rob telling him she was on her way home.

On the drive home Michelle piped up "are you sure he hasn't been with her this weekend"

"Michelle why would you say something like that?" Carla asked shocked and a bit upset.

"I don't want you to get hurt again"

"but do you think saying things like that are not hurting me?"

"I'm sorry" Michelle said.

"you should be your suppose to support me and not make me feel worse"

Michelle didn't want to say that but it sort of just came out. She needed to be honest with her though and if she was having these doubts then surely Carla was thinking it to.

When they arrived back on the street, they stopped outside the pub.

"I think I'm ready to go in there" Carla said to Michelle.

"are you sure I was just going in to say hi to Steve and then I was coming out and taking you home."

"no I think I can do this, no one knows about Peter and no one knows about the baby, so they have nothing to gossip over. And besides you can buy me an I'm sorry orange juice" Carla laughed as she finished her sentence.

"ok then" Michelle said laughing.

They both got out and entered the pub. It was full with the usual subjects. The girls were in there in a booth and Steve was behind the bar.

"hello stranger" Steve said the both of the women.

"hello" Michelle said kissing him.

"hello" carla smiled shyly.

"has Peter been in today?" Carla asked.

"no he hasn't I haven't seen him since yesterday morning." Steve said.

"ok thanks" she said. She turned to michelle with a fake smile plastered on her face "how about that orange juice then Michelle"

"I'll get it" Steve said leaving the two to it.

An hour later, and they were still in the pub. Peter had heard she was in there. Deirdre had told Tracy and she had text Peter to rub it in a bit.

Peter rushed straight over there to see how her trip was, he entered the pub slowly. He looked around for her but couldn't see her. He then heard her laugh, which made his heart melt. He hadn't heard that in ages and was so happy that she was laughing again. He walked over to their booth and stood.

"hello Carla" he said.

"hello Peter" she replied "do you want to join us?" she asked.

"if that's ok with you" Peter said.

Carla moved over letting him know it was ok.

"how was your trip?" he asked them.

"it was good thanks very relaxing" Carla said "I have done a lot of thinking"

"oh really?" Peter said.

"maybe you should take this to yours Carla?" Michelle said.

Her comment upset Peter, what did she have to say that she had to do in private surely if it was something good then they could do it here.

"yeah ok let's go, come on" she said to Peter.

He did as he was told, Michelle dropped them home, it was a very quiet drive home.

Was they entered the flat Carla sat on the sofa. Peter joined her and before she could say anything he interrupted.

"Carla please don't leave me I love you and I want you to be with me and to be a family with our baby, I have never met anyone like you and I will not do anything to make things worse and I will not even look at another women... Your so beautiful and amazing, you are a great business women and I love the way you do things differently. I love how strong you are.. Did I say you were beautiful?"

"oh don't stop keep going" Carla smiled. Peter was very confused. She wasn't saying anything but she was smiling.

"I love you so much Carla and I want to be with you the rest of my life"

"stop" Carla stopped him she placed her finger over his mouth.

"I want to be with you" Carla said making peters face light up "but it's going to take time Peter you need to earn my trust back"

"so does that mean were back together" Peter asked.

"can we start as friends"

"but what about when I can't keep my hands off of you?" peter asked placed his hand on her arm and rubbing it up and down.

Carla stopped him and pushed his hand away "you have to earn that back Peter that's going to take the longest"

Peter sighed and smiled.

"you know how much I have to trust you before that, after frank I need to trust you 100% before we do anything like that Peter, it can't just go back to normal"

"i know that now...friends it is then" Peter said smiling in disbelief. He had got his carla back and more importantly she was carrying his baby.


	7. Chapter 7

A month later and things had been going well. Carla and Peter were both back behind there desks in underworld. They were working well together. The street was still clueless about Peter and the baby. Carla was now 20 weeks pregnant and had a small bump. She hid it under baggy clothes but It was becoming more visible. Today was their scan, to see what they were having.

They had been getting along as friends well, peter hadn't tried it on s he knew she had to make the first move. They were both at Carla's this morning. They hadn't moved back in together Carla wasn't ready yet but she was never going to move back into the bookies flat. She didn't want to. She didn't want to have that vision in her head.

Peter was in the kitchen cooking breakfast. He had arrived round early this morning. He has the spare key for emergencies. Carla could hear him rustling around in the kitchen but didn't get up to see him. She knew what he was doing so she left him to it.

He entered her bedroom carrying a tray with breakfast on it.

"good morning love" Peter said entering the dark room.

"morning" she said sitting up.

"I made you breakfast" Peter told her placing it on her lap and walking round to opening the curtains.

"thanks" Carla smiled.

"I'm excited for today Carla, I can't wait to see what we are having." Peter told her while he took a seat next to her.

She picked at her breakfast and drunk her orange juice "I know I want to know so I can get the nursery ready"

"where is it going to be" Peter asked, hoping she would say at his flat but he new it wouldn't be.

"the spare room I guess" Carla said.

"oh ok sounds good" Peter said sadly, which Carla could see but she refused to go back to that flat.

"Peter you know I wont go back into that flat, what I saw was horrible, you shared my bed with her so I wouldn't be able to stay there it wouldn't be mine"

"I know that but we can buy knew furniture"

"that's not the point Peter, this flat doesn't have nice memories either" she looked down making Peter sigh "but it's been my home when I needed it and It'll be the baby's home"

"right well if that's your decision"

"it is" Carla answered standing her ground. "but it doesn't mean you can't stay here when the baby is born... The sofa is quite comfortable, I have feel asleep on that many times..granted I was drunk but still" Carla said laughing.

"ok well we need to be getting ready" Peter said tapping her leg. He had an idea he didn't know if she'd like it but he was going to try later on today.

Carla finished off her breakfast and got dressed. They then made there way to the scan.

The women called them into the room and Carla was laid on the bed. "right this is going to be cold" the women warned carla.

She placed some gel onto her stomach, making carla winch.

"right let's see your baby shall we?" she asked placing the machine onto Carla's stomach and moving it around so that she could find the baby.

"theres it is" the women said.

"wow Carla look, it's gotten bigger" Peter said,

"well that's what they do Peter" carla said laughing.

"I know that it's just a shock" Peter said.

"right do you want to know what it is?" the women asked.

"yes please" Carla asked. She looked at Peter and smiled and then looked back at the screen.

"right... Your having a little girl" the women said.

"wow a little girl" Carla said.

Peter took hold of her hand. "a gorgeous little girl"

A tear fell from carla's eye as she looked at her daughter on screen.

An hour later and they were back at carla's flat.

"I can't believe we're having a girl Carla" Peter said excited.

"I know I can't believe I'm going to be a mum"

"you'll make a great mum to our little girl" Peter said "come here" he opened his arms for a cuddle. Carla looked at the invite and stood there for a second. She then relaxed and walked into his loving arms.

"she will be perfect" Peter whispered into her ear as they shared a hug.

"I need to text chelle and rob" she said. "I want to tell them"

"I need to tell Deirdre can I have picture?" Peter asked.

"of course you can" Carla gave Peter a photo.

" I can't believe it" Peter said. "I'll be back this afternoon if thats ok"

"it should be but Ill have rob and chelle here still probably so don't wind rob up please" she asked him.

"i won't" he went to kiss her but she turned her face so he kissed her cheek. "I'll see you later on"

"bye" she said as he walked out the door. She took out her phone and text rob and Michelle.

**Carla: hello, can you come over I need to tell you something!xx **

She sent the same text to both.

**Rob: of course! I'll be over in five x**

**Michelle: yeah I'll be right over xx**

They both arrived at pretty much the same time. Carla let them both up. She sat them both down.

"have a look" carla said as she handed them both a picture to look at.

"aww Carla" michelle said.

"meet your niece" she said to them both.

"a girl" rob said

"yes your niece" Carla replied.

"oh Carla that's great news" Michelle said.

Meanwhile, Peter was at an estate agents. He wanted to buy Carla a new place to live without any horrible memories or pictures in her head. He hoped that she would let him move in to.

He looked at a couple of places near the street and saw one house that Carla would love. It was a design that was fit for Carla. It had three bedrooms so that Peter could stay over and not sleep on the sofa.

He just went for it and signed on the line. He had bought a house for her. He hoped this would help him to win her back a little bit.

Michelle and rob were still at Carla's. Peter text Carla.

**Peter: I have a surprise for you. Meet me outside the **

"it's Peter he wants me to meet him outside the pub" Carla told them.

"go and meet him then" Michelle said.

"do you think?" Carla questioned.

"yeah definitely" Michelle said. Rob was not happy that he was back in her life but he new she wanted this is he had to support her but one wrong move and he would be dead.

A little while later a nervous Carla met Peter outside the rovers.

"hello you" Peter said as she approached him.

"hello, what's this about?" Carla asked.

"walk with me" Peter said putting his hand out for her to hold. She looked at it and then looked back into his eyes. She took his hand and walked with him. Peter smiled.

"were nearly here" Peter said as they walked a little further.

"Peter we are nowhere near anything, all thats here is houses." Carla said confused.

"exactly" Peter said.

"what do you mean?" Carla asked.

"I wanted to give you somewhere to live without the bad memories or visions. I want you to bring up our baby with or with out me here." Peter stopped and turned to face a house.

"what..what do you mean"

"here you go it's yours" Peter said pulling a set of keys out of his pocket. He then handed them to a shocked but happy carla.

"are you serious Peter" she said taking some steps closer.

"yes go and have a look" Peter said edging her closer.

Carla put the key in the hole and opened it slowly. She took a step forwards and entered the house. She was amazed that he had thought about this.

"Peter i don't know what to say" Carla said.

"it's yours you don't have to say anything" he replied back to her. He was happy that she was happy.

"you can move in as soon as possible, I will help you."

"wait, I need to think about this" carla told him honestly.

"what's there to think about?" Peter asked. "you don't want the memories anymore and you don't want to go back to my flat so I bought you somewhere new to live"

"I know and I'm not saying that I'll not move in I'm just saying that I need to think about this and where it leaves us." Carla said.

Peter walked over to her and placed his hand on her cheek "i don't have to move In that's not what I bought it for."

"I know that I just need to think Peter ok" she pushed his hand away and walked off down the road. She took her phone out and text Michelle.

**Carla: I need to talk! Are you in?x**

**Michelle: yeah I'm at the pub come in x **

Carla entered the pub and walked straight through to the back.

Tina was sitting in a booth, she noticed Carla walk through. Michelle had tried to bar her but liz thought it was enough to fire her. She took out her phone and text Peter.

**Tina: hello, I've just seen Carla walk through the pub! Can you spare five minutes x **

Peter ignored it. He knew she was going to see Michelle. He was glad she had her to talk to.

Carla didn't want to tell anyone about the baby yet but people were starting to notice. She couldn't hide it from them forever.

"hey Michelle you will never guess" carla said taking her coat off and sitting down.

"what" Michelle asked.

"he has bought me a house" Carla said. Michelle was quiet. "well say something"

"what do you want me to say I wish Steve would buy me a house" Michelle said.

"what you don't think this is to win me back or to get back in with me" Carla asked.

"well what did he say exactly?" Michelle asked.

"he said it was for me to live and bring up the baby without the memories I have in both flats"

"well that seems like a nice gesture to me, yeah sure he may hope to win you back but he has done it for a reason Carla" Michelle told her.

"yes I suppose" Carla said.

"what are you thinking in terms of getting together?" Michelle said.

"Im not sure, I mean it has three bedrooms so he could move in to help with the baby but he will be in his own room."

"well then what's the problem"

"I don't know I think it took me by surprise" Carla said taking out her phone. "I suppose I should text him and say thanks"

**Carla: thank you for the house, I love it x**

**Peter: that's ok baby, it's for you and the baby xx**

**Carla: can you come to mine?x **

**Peter: of course x **

Carla left the pub and went to her flat. Peter buzzed the buzzer not long afterwards. She let him up.

"hello you ok?" Peter asked as he placed his coat on the chair.

"yes I just wanted to talk" Carla told him.

"ok what's up?"

"I'm sorry I was off earlier you just took me by surprise" Carla said.

"I know it's ok, it was a shock to you." Peter said. "I wanted you and our daughter to be happy and settled somewhere"

"I know that now and I would love to move in Peter" she told him.

"yes we can move you in as soon as possible"

"Peter I would like you to move in with me" Carla told a happy Peter.

"really Carla you mean it?"

"yes but in the spare room" Carla told him.

"ok what ever you want" Peter said.

"Peter quick" Carla said grabbing his hand. She placed it on her stomach. The baby was kicking.

"wow, I guess she's happy mummy and daddy are happy" Peter said looking into Carla's eyes. His face slowly getting closer to her face. Carla didn't pull away. Both their faces got closer. Peter placed his lips onto hers. She didn't move so Peter deepened his kiss. She let him kiss her.

Peter then pulled away. Carla liked that. He didn't pressure her into kissing him or carrying it on further, he pulled away and let her do it on her terms. She was gaining trust by the day.

**Thanks for the reviews! If anyone has any direction or suggestions that they would like me to consider I would be grateful. I have a couple of ideas of we're i want to take this fic :) **


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry I haven't updated for a while! I will be back on track now and I will also be updating my other fic 'jealous' soon. Thanks.. Reviews would be great. **

The next day and Carla was due in work. She had woken up happy after last night. She hadn't regretted her kiss with Peter in fact she was happy that she did it. After there kiss peter went home. He didn't stay the night, he didn't want to push it.

Carla got dressed trying to cover her bump but it was getting difficult. She picked her bag up and made her way to work. She knew Peter would be there. She didn't want it to be awkward but she knew he would want a repeat of last night.

She got to underworld and entered confidently. The girls were all suspicious they knew something was going on and that she was acting different but they couldn't put their finger on it. She entered the office to see Peter already in.

"hello" Carla said.

"hello you alright this morning" Peter asked.

"I'm fine, good actually" Carla said with a happy smile plastered on her face. This made Peter happy he was getting there.

"good" Peter said "how's our little girl?"

"she's ok, kicking like mad today" Carla said placing her hand on her stomach shyly under her desk, just incase anyone saw her.

"I think it's time we tell people Carla" Peter said.

"I know then I can go back to wearing nice clothes and not baggy ones"

"you look gorgeous in anything you were" Peter smiled taking a sip of his coffee and looking over at her.

Carla smiled. It felt like old times, if only Tina didn't happen life would be perfect.

Carla stood and looked out the window the girls were all in the kitchen having a brew. Carla left the office and approached them she hadn't really been in the mood to talk to them lately so she thought she would go and see how they were.

"hello you lot" carla said as she approached them.

"hello mrs Barlow" Sally said.

"we haven't seen you around a lot lately" fiz said.

"yeah I know I have been sorting things" Carla said.

"can we ask you something?" Sean asked.

"yes depends what it is" Carla said nervously.

They all looked at each other and sean looked back at Carla asked "are you pregnant?"

Carla looked behind into the office were Peter was sat on the phone, she remembered there earlier conversation about telling people and answered "yes I am" she then rubbed her stomach making her jumper shape her stomach so they could see the bump themselves.

"I knew it" Sean said. "I thought I noticed when you were with Michelle the other day"

"well congratulations it couldn't have happened to a happier couple" fiz said. Carla thought if only she knew.

Peter had finished his phone call and came out to join Carla. "congrats mr b" sean said.

He looked at Carla confused. "I told them... they asked" she said.

"oh right so you know about our daughter do you" Peter said placing his arm around Carla.

"aww a little girl" izzy said.

"I don't quite get to that bit" Carla said looking a Peter.

"sorry love" Peter said.

"it's ok" she looked at him and placed a small kiss on his lips. Peter loved it. He wanted it to be like this all the time. He looked at her as if to say it ok and she nodded in response.

To Carla they had to keep up appearances she didn't want anyone to know he had slept with someone else. But she slyly enjoyed it.

They had a chat with the girls and Sean, then they entered the office again. They both sat in their chairs.

"are you ok?" Peter asked her.

"yeah I'm fine but now they know the whole street will know." Carla said.

"I know but lets be honest it's getting harder to hide" Peter said smiling.

"oi are you calling me fat mr Barlow?" Carla joked throwing her pen at him.

"no you couldn't look more beautiful if you tried." Peter smiled. He then thought about the day ahead. "anyway I'm picking Simon up from school so I can tell him then"

"good idea" Carla said.

"I don't want him to hear it from someone else" Peter admitted "I don't know how some people are going to take it"

"well I don't care it's about me and you not them" she said sharply.

"it is Love but... " Peter smiled carrying on with some paper work, he was glad she was referring to them as me and you.

"but nothing Peter I don't care what she thinks" Carla said a bit angry.

Peter was unsure whether she meant Tina or leanne but either one he was best not mentioning at the moment. He got up out of his chair and approached her from behind and placed his hand on her head.

"I'm sorry let's not think of them think of good things" he said placing his free hand on her stomach.

An hour later and the girls went on lunch, they knew that the girls would go into the pub so Carla text Michelle to warn her. She told her not to let the gossiping get out of hand.

They entered the pub and all sat in a booth, it was Beth's turn to order but she had the biggest mouth. Tina was sat in the booth next door to them and could hear the conversation.

"hey have you heard about the baby?" Beth asked Michelle as she served her.

"of course she has Beth she's practically family" fiz shouted out as Michelle gave Beth a look from behind the bar.

Tina put her head around the booth "what's this about fiz?" she asked hoping it wasn't what she thought it was.

"Tina come and join us" fiz asked. Tina got up and joined them at their table.

"were talking about the boss being pregnant" izzy said to her.

"you what?" Tina said loudly collecting the attention of Michelle.

Michelle bought there drinks over to the table. "yes that's right, shes pregnant" Michelle said gazing at Tina, whose face dropped, she couldn't believe it.

"now can we drop it girls, she won't want you gossiping over her" Michelle said.

Fiz looked at Tina, who had gone as white as a sheep. "you alright Tina?" she asked.

"yeah but I have to go" Tina said getting up and racing out of the pub doors.

Michelle saw this and text Carla.

**Michelle: Tina heard your news and I don't think she was happy, just warning you, watch Peter xx**

**Carla: thanks Michelle x**

Carla was sat in the office opposite peter.

"Peter can we talk?" Carla asked.

"yeah sure" Peter said "whats up" he put his paper work down and looked at her.

"Tina knows about the baby, she just left the pub in a rage" she told him.

"thats fine, I don't care about her Carla I told you that, I have nothing to say to her." Peter told her. He got out of his chair and walked over to her, placing his hand on her face. Carla closed her eyes and lent into his hand.

"well isn't this cosy" they heard a voice from behind them.

"what the hell do you want get out" Carla shouted at her, raising out of her chair.

"calm down baby, think of her" he said placing his hand on her stomach, which made Tina's stomach flip.

"so it's true then" Tina said.

"yes it is and now you need to leave" Peter said.

"your back with him then Carla, how stupid are you?" Tina barked.

"get out tina Im serious" Peter said. Carla was still sat in her chair she couldn't believe her nerve.

"why don't you want her to hear the truth?'" Tina asked a nervous Peter.

"she knows the truth Tina, that I slept with a tart when she offered it on a plate and wouldn't leave me alone and it was the biggest mistake of my life and I lost the women I love the most" peter said leaving a stabbing feeling in Tina's heart.

"you told me you loved me Peter" Tina said.

Carla had had enough "GET out" Carla shouted standing from her chair.

"Carla I'm just warning you, if it wasn't me then it would have been someone else" Tina said "and that poor baby is going to be disappointed."

"right that's it get out Tina how dare you come in here and upset Carla and talk about my baby" Peter said.

"no she needs to hear all these things you said to me" Tina snapped. Rob entered the factory to check on his sister and heard voices from the office. It wasn't until it was closer that he noticed it was Tina.

"what the hell are you doing here?" rob shouted as he entered the office. He looked over at an upset Carla "your upsetting my sister"

"she needed to know what he was like" Tina said.

"get her out rob" Carla said.

Rob grabbed Tina and pushed her out of the office "he will do it again Carla" she shouted back through the doors. "get off me" she said looking at rob but he ignored her.

"get out and don't come back" rob said. Leaving Tina upset and lonely. She didn't know what to do next she couldn't stay and watch them play happy families.

Rob entered the office to a crying Carla. Peter tried to comfort her but she shrugged him off.

"don't listen to her Carla" Peter begged.

She ignored him "rob can you take me home please?"

"yeah course, come on" rob helped her up and took her home. Leaving Peter to sit in the office and think about his situation. It was going so well with Carla and Tina came in a ruined it. He didn't have much time to think about it as he needed to go and get Simon. He needed to tell Simon before somebody else did. But he also needed to face Leanne. He knew she wanted a baby with him so this was going to be hard for her.

She was either going to take it well or she was going to go off on one. He hoped it would be the first option as he made his way to the school gates. He waited for a little while and then saw his son running towards him.

"hey mate" Peter said ruffling his hair.

"hey dad" Simon said in response.

"good day at school?" Peter asked him as they begun to walk home.

"yeah I suppose" simon replied.

"si I have something to tell you" Peter said.

"you haven't been drinking again have you?" Simon asked nervously hoping he was going to hear good news.

"no of course not son" Peter sighed. He hated that his son thought this of him. "well its me and Carla" he started.

"what about you?" Simon unhappily replied.

"well we are having a baby" Peter said calmly after taking a few breaths.

"oh" Simon said.

"oh is that it?" Peter asked.

"well what am I supposed to say?" the clever boy answered.

"well its a girl so your having a little sister" Peter told him hoping he would get more of a response.

"cool" Simon said, walking a little faster so he was now in front of Peter. Peter didn't want to push a reaction out of him. He hoped he could talk to him once he had thought about it. He didn't really have much of a reaction, which worried Peter.

Later that evening Peter and Simon where at the bookies flat. Simon had gone straight into his bedroom to do his homework and stayed in there the whole time until it was time to go home. Peter had been texting carla throughout but she didn't answer.

**Peter: baby I'm sorry about her, call me x**

**Peter: we need to talk, she means nothing to me!x **

**Peter: I told si tonight, he didn't really give me any reaction at all, good or bad xx**

**Peter: come one baby we need to talk. We were nearly there x **

Peter was angry with Tina for doing what she did, she had no right. But he had to get Simon home, so they left the flat together in silence. When they got to Leanne's, Simon wade straight through the door and didn't say anything.

"what's wrong with him?" leanne asked.

"I told him some news today and I don't really know how he took it" Peter said honestly.

"well what was the news?" leanne asked curiously.

"me and Carla are having a baby" Peter told her, the silence was deadly. He was hoping it would be a good reaction.

"oh well she's not the most maternal person is she?" leanne said.

"Leanne a congratulations would have done" Peter said.

"ok congratulations, I'll go and see to our son then shall I" Leanne said shutting the door.

Peter walked back to his flat, worrying about simon and worrying about Carla. He needed to make this right...again.


End file.
